Tellurus
Tellurus is the second planet from Sun-II, and the most habitable of the three in the Sidereus Nuncius system. __TOC__ Habitability Tellurus is a terrestrial planet, surrounded with an atmosphere containing an optimum mixture of natural gases suited for sustaining life. When humans were looking for cosmic migratory options available to them, it was one of the first planets found to contain air similar to that which people are already accustomed to. Atmospheric pressure, though in constant fluctuation depending on the current weather, was found at the standard level to be slightly higher than what was considered normal. With very little pollution, the air stays very clean. Surface conditions upon the planet are most hospitable of the three that make up the planetary system. Tellurus is composed of approximately 85% water, most of which has been unexplored due to isolation. Land masses upon the planet were formed by drastic plate shifting during the early stages of Tellurus’ life, pushing that which once composed seafloor up to reside above sea level. These land formations are mostly a mix of natural oxides, serving to aid the atmosphere with its high content of oxygen. Because of this, Tellurus’ land is blanketed with a very nutritious soil, helping plant and human life to flourish. Magnetosphere Tellurus is equipped with two magnetic poles that are comparatively weaker than those belonging to the planet that his citizens, long ago, migrated from. Directionally tagged as north and south, these poles are from which Tellurus’ magnetic fields spring forth, forming the magnetosphere that aids in redirecting a great deal of radiation discharged from the star at the center of the planetary system (commonly referred to as Sun-II by the Tellurusians). Though the protection cuts down upon the immediate danger posed to humans by cosmic radiation, there are still days when it is advised to not step outside without adequate protection. Weather forecasts have since been expanded to include both meteorological weather, and cosmic weather as a precaution to the citizens of Tellurus. Protection in the form of a radiation-screen cream is recommended by the government for use upon all citizens. Tellurus' moons are located within the magnetosphere. Geography Climate Tellurus is known for its warm, hospitable summers and cold, frequently harsh winters. Due to its orbit around Sun-II, winter can range anywhere from a few days to a approximately a month longer than summer, with spring and autumn being practically nonexistent between the two. *''Summer:'' A typical summer on Tellurus is usually very comfortable. Humid, breezy days blend easily into balmy evenings and cool nights. *''Winter:'' Winters are cold and long. Cities are usually blanketed with snow (and sometimes ice), causing farmers to have to isolate their crops under greenhouses to be able to continually produce food. Satellite images taken from Mese of Tellurus during winter show that the most desolate areas of the sea are frozen over, but clearly display a number of sub-surface cracks and pathways. Naval ships lacking the reinforced hull necessary to free themselves are often locked into place during these months, with supplies delivered to them via plane. Administrative Divisions Tellurus’ land area is composed of five municipalities. #''Neponsit:'' Home of the central business district (CBD), and the central government (CG). The main Tellurusian branch of The Bank of Siderius is located here, and most other large businesses are headquartered in Neponsit as well. Living spaces exist in the form of high-rises. Civilian traffic is not permitted at any time during any day in Neponsit. #''Osidge:'' The most industrial of the municipalities. Food and water processing takes place here, and #''Tokyngton:'' #''Fitzrovia:'' Most farming happens in this municipality; greenhouses, solar farms, and windmills are a majority of the landscape. #''Perivale:'' Pervale has the privilege as being known as the most wealthy municipality of Tellurus. Luxury homes compose most of the land area Natural Satellites Tellurus has three moons; in order from closest to farthest. #''Hypate''; smallest and newest of the three, slightly misshapen. Planetary scientists calculate that Hypate is stuck in such an unstable orbit that it is actually slowly spiraling toward land. Though the prediction of the impact date is many, many years in the future, these scientists have yet to determine precisely where the satellite will collide and what impact it will have upon the entire planet. Landings have not been attempted upon Hypate. #''Mese''; round, captured in a perfect orbit to keep it perpetually rotating around Tellurus without fear of collision. Mese, marked as the most reliable of the three moons, is half-littered with antennae and a small base for government communication, formed from technology from the Cabeiri Colonies (see imports/exports; technology), while the other half serves as a nearby vacation getaway, tourist destination, and retreat away from the constricts of land without having to travel to the nearby Cabeiri Colonies or Tala'tala. Tourism to Mese is very expensive; only the incredibly wealthy and those with the appropriate government clearance are able to travel there. Mese is the largest of the three moons. #''Nete''; round, desolate. Nete’s orbit has it barely captured within Tellurus’ gravitational pull, and it would not take much force (cosmically speaking) to knock it either back out into the vastness of space, or further in to be more firmly captured, or stuck in a situation similar to its awkward sister, Hypate. Due to its uncertain future, Nete has been left mostly abandoned by civilization serving simply as a large dump for Tellurus’ trash and waste. Sanitary workers and cargo-waste ships are the only class permitted to land upon Nete. Politics Law Foreign Relations Social Security Armed Forces Economy Energy Transport Industry Tourism Demographics Languages Religion Health Society Culture Education and Science Media, Cinema, Television and Visual Arts Music Communications Cuisine Holidays Sports